Patchwork
by Zarla
Summary: The world is rediscovering magic and power, along with long extinct creatures. Do these hold the key to unlocking magic once again? And how do you recreate something long gone? With living tissue... ZangulusxVrumugun shounenai, eventually.
1. 001

Author's Note ~ Ya know me, I love AU's. Da character designs fer this were way too much fun. Fer a shot of Vrum and soon ta come Zang, go here --> http://64.176.89.88/msp/VrumZangddsketch.GIF.  
Mwa ha. Next up - Zelgadis! 

Patchwork  
(By "I had too much fun making character designs fer this." Zar)  
(Note: I'm not responsible fer any mental damage caused by reading this fic.)  


  
What truly prompted the birth of the experiments were two things that happened to occur at roughly the same time. These two occurences were enough to create a spark, and from that spark fires, among other things, were created.

The first of these two important events was the discovery of a set of fossils that shocked the entire anthropological community and shattered the cherished beliefs of their society. These ancient fossils, hidden for years within the deepest of caverns and atop a great mountain bluff, were inexplainable and unbelievable. A total of six skeletons, relatively intact, were located along with several fragments from other sets of bones scattered about the area.

From these skeletons were derived the knowledge that there had been races before the current race of humans had arisen, several races in fact. These creatures had ruled and roamed the earth, far before humans had even thought of rising and creating their own legacy, and had somehow met their end untold millenia before humans.

The second of these two events was the recent rediscovery of magic.

Magic, which was feared and misunderstood, was recently making a more positive comeback in the public spotlight. Some of the more intellectual among the humans managed to control small pieces of magic without great harm coming to them, and showed great possibility of some day being able to control it completely. However, since almost all fables and stories about magic did not coincide with the current definition of it and it had only recently been rediscovered, there were no guidelines or idea of how magic was supposed to work or how it was to be harnessed. While scientists were making progress, the general populace decided to keep their distance from magic until it was easier to understand and wield.

These two events came into play around the same time and it only took a short time before a connection was made.

The skeletons themselves were strange and almost inhuman. It was a miracle that six of them, all distinctly different, had managed to survive for such untold amounts of time. They had each been classified carefully, going underneath different scientific names. 

_Homo Diabolis_, _Homo Draconis_, _Homo Aviae_, _Homo Felinicus_, _Homo Erinaceidae_, and _Homo Seraphis_. 

The news and media had simplified these into the Dragon, the Demon, the Bird, the Feline, the Angel, and the Hedgehog. The ones that caused the most commotion were, of course, the Demon and Angel, being seen as positive proof of certain religious faiths, despite several important differences between the skeletal structures of the fossils and the beings of myth.

After much conjecture, it was agreed that the only way these beings could have existed was through the gift of magic, seeing as there was no way they could naturally have existed considering the laws they broke. They had to have some knowledge, or some inherent ability, that would allow them to wield such power and allow them the physical impossibilities of wings, tails, or whatever bizarre abilities or features the skeletons posessed.

Thus, the project began to see if, through the budding control of magic and the knowledge and research of the fossils, whether or not such creatures could be recreated and studied to discover how they harnessed their powers and were able to defy physical laws.

They found the best scientists and most proficient magic-users and set them up with the money, manpower, and equipment, where they could research their work unmolested. Not wanting to risk public exposure and outcry, they found their subjects from various places, seeking out those that would not be missed, or so it was believed. Using these subjects, they erased all trace of them ever existing and began to work.

That is how the experiments began.

~~~

Subjects were logically labeled and referred to as numbers, the first being 001.

They had found him by himself, wandering the streets late at night. They had followed him surreptitiously for some time, watching his actions during the night and day. They deduced that he had no family, no immediate romantic connections, and during the time they observed him, no friends came to visit him at any point. They ran a quick background check, and after confirming that he had no contacts, they kidnapped him while he was leaving his house one night. The entire ordeal was performed so smoothly that most of the people who lived around him had no idea that he had been "removed".

The most intriguing of the skeletons had been the demonic one, with its long tail bones, horns, and large bat-like wings. Believing that this would be as good a place to start as any, they decided that this would be the first species they would attempt to replicate.

The two lead scientists placed in control of the entire project, only known as Rezo and Eris -- two of the foremost leaders in magical-related research and the like -- worked on 001 with a minimum of outer input. Considering that, despite his magical adeptness and quick mind, Rezo was unfortunately blind, Eris performed most of the work underneath his direction.

The procedures were difficult and complicated. Both magic and science had to be blended in order for the desired shape to take form, and in certain cases with 001, it did not work exactly as they had planned.

After anesthesizing and binding 001 down, they began a long, tedious procedure that lengthened the end of his spine, mainly focusing more on magical ability, but using occasional medical knowledge to take care of ruptures in his pale skin or problems with the spinal cord. This process took some time, as the extended and added vertebrae needed to be assimiliated with the rest of the body and 001 required time to recover between lengthenings. 

During these periods of recovery, 001 was kept in a room that was reasonably comfortable, emulating the state of his room before he had been "taken". The procedure was mentally as well as physically taxing, and while they could not provide him with all the books he had once owned, they didn't want him to suffer.

They did, however, make it clear that he was not going to be freed and that this procedure was permanent. 

001, although judged at first to be relatively stable emotionally, began to sink into a deep, lasting depression, exacerbated by his self-hatred, which was deeply rooted and growing with each "adjustment" that was made to his body. They were not aware of how much 001 hated himself when they had chosen him and this began to effect their experiments slightly.

At first, 001 had struggled. He had fought against them when they originally brought him to be worked upon. But they noticed with some worry that now he did not fight. He had grown accustomed to what had become a months-long process, and had realized fighting was meaningless.

At this period they removed anything from his room that could have been used to kill himself with.

Changes to him began to take several tries as his body began to reject what was happening. When they struggled to make the horns form on his head, they swept in bizarre directions or grew irregularly. Often they had to remove the horns and try again, and finally they became the familiar curled devil horns, set within dull, straight brown hair, that were present on the skeleton they used for reference.

001 had responded relatively well to the lengthening of his spine and tail and the new appendage was flexible and almost prehensile. The magic that bound and created new nerves to create it had held and 001 had become accustomed to it almost frighteningly fast. The horns as well did not seem to cause many problems after they had been formed.

What almost jeopardized the entire procedure, however, turned out to be the wings.

They had left the wings for last, as they required a massive amount of nerve and muscle work to make them function. They still weren't sure exactly how they would enable 001 to fly. They decided more experimentation with the magical capabilities of the genes and such they were borrowing from the bones would be in order after the wings were in place.

They worked on both wings at the same time, building both from his shoulderblades using mainly magical ability. However, they were unable to form the complete membrane in one session, so 001 was sent back to recover with only the skeleton of wings.

When Rezo and Eris had recovered from the intense session enough to call 001 back, they recieved a report that 001 had gone into what appeared to be a coma. Frantic and frightened that they may lose their first experiment and, as a result, their funding and credibility, they desperately tried to revive him. Although his body showed no sign of injury, 001 refused to come back to consciousness. In the end, after investigating, they deduced that the only thing that could have caused such a terrible and unprecendented reaction had to be the new wings. 001 being only moments from death, they severed the wings from his back quickly, albeit messily, and 001 woke with a scream of pain and shock.

Relieved that he had come out of his coma, they bandaged the stubs of his wings and sent the confused 001 back to his room.

Rezo and Eris talked about what had happened at length, and Rezo finally decided that the wings were too risky and they should leave them as they were. Eris didn't agree with this, but she went along with his decision anyway. 001 was given time for the broken stubs on his back to heal. In the end, their sudden removal resulted in the flesh healing around the protruding bone, and the ripped remains of the membrane remained attached to what should have been his wings.

Rezo was blind, and his desire to fix this was an all-encompassing passion for him. With his new knowledge of physiology and the limits of magic he had learned from the experiments he had done recently, he felt more confident that he could use magic to help himself and fix the problem.

Without consulting Eris, he examined and studied 001's eyes one night, struggling, as he himself could not see, through the use of his magic to discover a way to regain his lost sight. At one point he almost removed one of 001's eyes completely in an effort to study it more closely, but reconsidered at the last moment, deciding he needed more knowledge and practice before doing such a thing. This produced a deep scar over one of 001's eyes. Although Eris questioned him about this later, Rezo denied ever having done such a thing and instead tried to focus on how the wound did not heal correctly, instead turning a deep, unhealthy black color. While it did not seem to affect 001's health, it was a strange reaction and Eris was successfully distracted.

001 now physically resembled the skeleton that they had found, or at least, their interpretation of it, but this did not give him the abilities he should have had as a member of the species. To compensate for this, they pulled information from the fossilized bones using magic and other means and, using their own research into magical abilities, they began to daily treat 001 with a magical bath of sorts. This seemed to have a good effect on him, as he became more comfortable with his new body and spent less time huddled in a corner when he was returned to his room.

While these magical treatments were going on, they began to search for their second subject, now emboldened by the success they had had with 001.

Meanwhile, in the room that looked suspiciously and eerily like his old one, only missing the books that could have made him feel at home, Vrumugun sat on the edge of his bed, long, barbed tail twitching occasionally as he generated a ball of pure ice-blue energy between his hands. He stared at it with eyes matching in color, as through a soft, emotionless voice, two words became audible.

"Freeze Arrow..."

Back


	2. 002

002 was unique because he was chosen deliberately by Rezo for a specific reason unrelated to their initial research.

Also because 002 was directly related to him.

Eris disagreed with the entire experiment, not on moral grounds but on the subject of time and money. They had been given this grant to research the skeletons and the magical properties of these beings, not Rezo's blindness. However, Rezo seemed to hold some inexorable power over her and in the end she always went along with his decisions.

002 was kidnapped much as 001 had been, without witnesses. 002 had been tricked into coming to the agreed location by his biological relative, who had promised him power which he desperately sought. Within moments of reaching the secluded parking lot, 002 was spirited away and all traces of him were erased.

Unlike 001, who had initially submitted to the requests of his captors for fear of his life, 002 fought them every step of the way, eventually leading in them having to sedate him through chemical means. 

When 002 was finally brought into the facility, he struggled and constantly fought against his captors, confused and angry that he had been tricked this way. He screamed at Rezo when he caught a glimpse of the red-hued man passing by, claiming that he had lied to him, that he would never submit to such experiments, that he had been promised strength but had only been given ultimate weakness.

Rezo of course was beyond this. This was science, or a close approximization of it. Nothing else mattered as long as it furthered his own goals and, through them, the goals of mankind.

Besides, 002 would get the strength he desired and more. Much more.

Although 002 resisted far more actively then 001, the two of them shared a similiar body-type and therefore were not too difficult to subdue when the need arose. 001 was left to the now semi-weekly magical treatments and almost forgotten in favor for this new subject.

The foremost concern on Rezo's mind was his blindness and with 002 being closer to him in genetic compatibility, he believed that he may be the key to solving his lifelong problem. However, he still did not have the skill to do what he desired. He resolved himself into "strengthening" 002 as he had promised -- giving him the ability to survive whatever tests would be required of him -- and tried to keep his mind off his growing obsession.

Studying the skeletons more closely and some of the magical creatures that had come into being lately, they decided to go with a more ambitious tactic with 002. While the magical creatures, Golems and Brau Demons in their study, were indeed powered by the mysterious force, they were not sentient and had no knowledge or comprehension of the power that granted them locomotion. Perhaps with genes or body structure borrowed from these creatures magic would come more inherently to the black-haired boy.

Taking two specimens of the previously mentioned species, they conducted several tests and began the long and tedious procedure in blending the two creature's characteristics in 002 through mainly medical means.

These procedures took time and could not be completed in one session so 002 was assigned a room next to 001. Much like his predecessor, his room was outfitted to match his previous one before he had been kidnapped. In his case, however, instead of inspiring feelings of comfort or security, this only inspired frustrated rage and violence. 

At night Vrumugun could hear 002 tearing about his room, throwing things and screaming angrily and incoherently at whatever forces he thought were listening. 

His fury was understandable, yes...but it seemed the ability to summon anger himself had been lost to the now-demonic man. He could no longer see a point in reacting anymore in any way, and he often had the sickening feeling that his spirit had been broken just as his body had been.

Although sometimes he began to wonder whether his body had been broken at all, but rather improved. He hated how at times he liked having a tail, that he was beginning to like the "improvements" that had been forced on him. Although he no longer physically fought back, his last defense against them resided in his mind, and this too was slowly crumbling.

So much time had passed for Vrumugun that his memories of his past life were fading and he began to wonder if they had any importance to him at all. Surely he would remember important things or memorable events that had happened over his lifetime...they wouldn't continue to slip away and fade and merge, causing all his memories to now be ambigious like they were now. Truth was becoming relative and so was he...he was losing his sense of self that he had before he came here, if it was something that could truly be lost.

Oftentimes he had asked any diety available, not naming one specifically, why he had been chosen for such experiments. Being given no answer, he resorted to the human standard; logical reasoning.

It was through these thought processes that he realized their true motive in taking him; he had nothing.

Nothing to aspire for, nothing to come home to, nothing that made him extraordinary, nothing to justify his previous life as being worth something.

Why kidnap _some_one, experiment on _some_one, when you can do so on _no _one?

This almost became a mantra to him. Now he had become something interesting, something important. He now had a purpose. He was important to _some_oneand therefore through association had _become_ a someone.

But why he was important...

He had always hated himself. Seeing himself now as a literal demon had only fulfilled his worst fears about himself and confirmed what he had always suspected. But now he was someone and suicide did not seem a viable option for someone. Vrumugun was beginning to lose more of himself each day, losing more of _no_one and becoming more 001, of _some_one. He was becoming important and losing everything else...

Sometimes if he waited around the door and watched through the small window, he could see them take 002 away. There was usually shouting and fighting before he left so it wasn't too hard to miss him.

When he first saw 002 an indeterminable period of time ago, he had been a pale boy with black hair...now his angry cobalt eyes still stared forward and glared at his captors, but he had changed...  
  
He did not see his own transformation into a demon, the process somewhat dulled by his own selective memory, but to watch 002 change frightened and disturbed him. Vrumugun did not know what to make of what he saw.   
  
He felt that he should do something, fight, argue, but the logical part of his brain knew that this was futile. Everytime he saw a new black mark on 002's face, a new sign that his body was permanently disappearing, he felt more ill-at-ease, more helpless.  
  
Should he be doing something? He knew that he could not do anything in his position, but _should_ he be doing something?  
  
002's progress was amazing. The anger and effort he put into fighting against his tormentors apparently also gave him the strength and determination to fight through whatever complications his changing body gave him. The demon and golem did not mesh perfectly with his human side, triggering waves of pain or sickness throughout his body, but every time he would recover. Every time he would struggle through whatever wracking pains his body could throw at him to stare forward and continue to fight. It was promising but also worrisome, as having someone as determined and vengeful as 002 with _power_ was not a pleasant thought.  
  
002's skin tone over time eventually became a light sky blue, peppered with dark grey rock-like growths, demon and golem having become equally interspersed in his body. His hair took on different qualities as well, becoming wiry and strong, changing color to a pastel purple. It almost matched his skin in an eerie way.  
  
At this point a new scientist was assigned to their department to help them in their studies, the government at current apparently disappointed by how slowly things were going. His knowledge and insight into the realm of magic was exemplary, as was his complete objectivity and lack of emotion regarding the subjects.  
  
When he came, his knowledge and skill gave Rezo a new determination and method to regain his eyesight, but also a motive and excuse to use 002 for such an experiment.   
  
He proposed they remove 002's eyes completely so they could be studied independently. But they needed a reason that seemed related to their original study.   
  
They could attribute this as experimenting on the use of magic as a second sight to someone who had lost their vision recently; unlike Rezo, whose blindness was lifelong. This would be passable to both the government in their status reports and to Eris.  
  
However, his new compatriot had a condition if the experiment was to be carried out, one that was bizarre and somewhat disturbing.  
  
While Eris was away, Rezo and the new scientist retrieved 002 and removed his eyes with only a minimum of trouble. 002's new thick skin made it somewhat difficult, and around his eyes, between the rocks that grew near them, formed deep scars from their efforts.   
  
His eyes were removed successfully; the empty sockets healed through both the use of both their own magic and 002's apparent natural healing ability, becoming deep black holes.  
  
His companion then took what had been his part of the bargain.   
  
He carefully removed 002's ring fingers from each hand, healing whatever damage was caused in the process. He did not respond to Rezo's inquiry as to what he wanted with the digits or what he intended to do with them, only giving an enigmatic short statement in response to his question.  
  
"That...is a secret."  
  
When 002 was led back to his room, Vrumugun was watching.   
  
When he saw the sightless holes that had once held 002's eyes, Vrumugun recoiled from the window involuntarily, raising his own thin fingers to where his own eyes were held, seized by an indescribable fear. It overcame him so quickly that he could not breathe or comprehend it until it finally disappeared, leaving him only with quaking limbs and an uneasy sense of terrible _wrong_ness being present with what happened to 002.  
  
When he managed to regain his position back at the window, Vrumugun could only see a glimpse of 002's face, a glimpse of the quiet complacency and complete shock that had come over him, before he had progressed too far down the hallway. That was enough to confirm what he had feared.  
  
002 was no longer fighting.  
  
Meanwhile, Rezo, Eris, and Xellos were searching for subject 003.  
  


~~~

At night, Vrumugun had become accustomed to hearing the sounds of 002 screaming. Hoarse, furious screams that were usually accompanied by the sounds of thuds, crashes, and thumps. As 002's skin color changed to a more obvious blue, the rock growth becoming more prevalent, the blows against the walls became heavier and harder to ignore.  
  
However, that night, there were no screams and no thumps. For once, Vrumugun did not hear the sound of tearing fabric or furniture being thrown around. There was nothing...  
  
He was worried.  
  
He had never spoken to 002 but he knew that he had to be going through something at least _somewhat_ similiar to what happened to him. If he lost that fighting spirit, his determination...when someone who never stopped fighting for a moment suddenly and completely gave up...that destroyed any hope that may have built with his presence. That was all Vrumugun had left..he couldn't allow that.  
  
He had to communicate with him in some way, to at least talk about what had happened to the two of them. Perhaps this would help rejuvenate 002's efforts to fight against them, as he was the only one that could. He had to talk to him...  
  
Unsure of how airtight the rooms they were sealed in happened to be, Vrumugun knelt near the corner of the door, speaking in an even but loud tone.  
  
"Hello? Can you hear me?"  
  
He could hear slight movement through the wall. Finally, the sound of a soft voice that reminded him of something he could not place came to him. It had been worn down into a hoarse shadow of what it used to be, but more frightening then that was the sadness and despondency that had taken place in it.  
  
"I can hear you. Who are you?"  
  
He realized with a start that it reminded him of his own voice.  
  
"I am..." He was tempted to refer to himself as the number that he had been given but instead paused. He let the syllables of his own name, something he had not heard in some time, roll off his tongue slowly. "Vrumugun..."  
  
"Did they mess with you too?" There was still anger in his voice, but 002 had lost something along with his eyes.  
  
"Yes...I was the first. 001. Who are you?" Vrumugun noted that a familiar sense of detachment was working into his voice. It did not surprise him; he had always been emotionally distant, particularly over introspective matters.  
  
"002...but I'm Zelgadis..." There was a pause. "Zelgadis Greywers..."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Vrumugun's query was cold and unemotional; a clinical question intended only for information. Zelgadis didn't respond for a while.  
  
"That...that #^$#$^# of a grandfather made me into a monster...!" The anger that Vrumugun had once seen in his face was now painfully present and he could hear words hissed between Zelgadis' clenched teeth. "A monster...and not only that he took my eyes away...! Just because he's...god#$^# him..."  
  
Vrumugun let Zelgadis rant against what had happened to him for some time. Most of it contained angry obscenities and oaths for revenge, but underneath it was bitterness and confusion. Zelgadis had never expected something like this from his own family, and Vrumugun was surprised as well...he had no idea that Rezo was capable of such emotional separation...  
  
He had no idea Rezo even had family.  
  
It was encouraging that Zelgadis still felt the rage that Vrumugun almost felt accustomed to. Zelgadis finally managed to calm down after a few minutes. His voice was back to the quiet, soft tone it had before.  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
Vrumugun leaned back on the wall, a sigh escaping him despite his best efforts. His voice, however, lacked all emotion.  
  
"They made me into a demon."  
  
There was a pause. "A demon?"  
  
"Yes..." Vrumugun let a small smile come across his face, although not his voice. "I even have the tail...the wings do not work though..."  
  
Zelgadis was silent for a long time. Vrumugun did not know how to react to this. He had expected some kind of response at least...if not of pity of at least recognition. But only silence. He was not sure what he should talk about now.  
  
"Did you have a life once?"  
  
It was an odd question, but one that came foremost to Vrumugun's mind. There was a silence.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...depends on what you define a life as though, Vrumugun."  
  
Hearing someone else say his name after such a long time made Vrumugun feel strange. Not happy or sad, but just strange.  
  
"Did you have something to live for?" Vrumugun looked at his thin hands. "A purpose, or a person..."  
  
Zelgadis was silent again.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
After that, he did not speak again and neither did Vrumugun, the former for some undisclosed reason and the latter because he did not know how to respond to the enigmatic statement. Eventually he fell asleep leaning against the wall, slipping into now continually dreamless sleep.

~~~

The magical treatments continued, only lowering in frequency every so often. They had originally made Vrumugun feel sick and dizzy, but now he had apparently become acclimated to them. His powers naturally seemed to be water or ice oriented and he had gradually gotten used to them. While he was alone and had nothing to do, he would practice by himself, struggling to control the power that was coming in stronger pulses to him. He knew how dangerous magic was and how the general populace could not harness it, but now that it was acessible to him...it did not frighten him.  
  
When he was returned to his room, practicing and playing with his new magical powers were his only form of entertainment and therefore they were employed often. Despite what the two scientists may have anticipated, Vrumugun was getting more adept at magic then they had originally guessed to be possible.  
  
His whispered conversations through the door with Zelgadis continued. He could never get any information on his past out of him, instead only recieving information on more current matters. Zelgadis had felt sickly in response to the magical bath at first as well, but, like Vrumugun, had eventually gotten used to it. This was encouraging in a way.  
  
The two of them discussed their respective abilities often, this being the only true safe ground during their conversations that would not lead to awkward silences. While Vrumugun drew his powers primarily from water, Zelgadis' abilities tended to be more varied. He gathered his power from some unknown source and while Vrumugun's magic was mono-elemental, Zelgadis' could emulate almost any element present. The Brau Demon in him apparently gave him a more direct link to magic and the spiritual plane and more ease at handling it.   
  
Although Zelgadis seemed to have a great deal more power then Vrumugun did, he was not frightened of it at all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it and often told Vrumugun of his plans to use it someday on the people who had made him what he was now. He thought the irony would be beautiful.  
  
These conversations, while deemed to be harmless, did not go unnoticed and in fact gave the three now in charge of the project a new idea.  
  
They had to test these new powers anyway and if 001 and 002 wanted to be...sociable...then that would solve two problems at once...  
  
So one day, after Zelgadis has been taken away -- presumably for the magical treatment -- Vrumugun was also taken out. As usual his tactiturn guards gave him no indication as to where he was going. He assumed it was for the usual treatment, although they had been becoming less and less frequent.  
  
He found himself walking past his usual route and heading for the deeper parts of the facility, locations and doors and hallways that were completely unfamiliar to him. Confused but silent, he kept himself under emotional check as he tried to figure out what was going to happen.   
  
He had already undergone all the changes he had to, right...? There weren't going to try and reattach his wings, were they?  
  
He needn't have worried. Soon one of the scientists he had caught glimpses of, but never fully seen, came into view, and the two guards stopped in front of him.  
  
He had shiny, almost metallic looking purple hair that was carefully styled, and his eyes seemed to be drawn into a permanent smile. His body was primarily hidden by his white labcoat, and he didn't seem to be overtly muscular...it was hard to tell. Something about him was both innocent and dangerous all at once. He immediately made Vrumugun feel ill at ease and this reflected in his tail curling nervously around his legs.   
  
He smiled at him in a disconcertingly cheerful way. "001, glad to see nothing's happened to you. We're going to do a little trial run here...nothing too difficult I would think." 

Vrumugun remained silent, only nervously crossing his arms. He had made it a personal mission never to speak to his captors and he didn't intend to break this rule now, even though this was the first time they had ever directly spoken to _him_.  
  
"Quiet type, are we?" The scientist smiled and looked towards the door in front of them. "Anyway, since we noticed you trying to be friendly with 002, this gave us an idea."  
  
Vrumugun had guessed that their talks had not gone unnoticed, but his face did not change in the least.  
  
"We're going to test your magic against eachother. You two seem to be pretty good at it from what we can tell...this should be interesting."  
  
Vrumugun's eyes widened, but other then that his face did not change. He had not been expecting that of all things...  
  
Strangely enough, the thought that was dominant in his mind upon hearing this news was the thought he would finally meet up with 002 face-to-face. What would that be like...?  
  
"Unemotional too...oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself." He smiled in a way that was both cheerful and yet hideously sarcastic at once. "You can call me Xellos."  
  
He remained silent. Xellos smiled at him again in a strange way, leaning towards him. Vrumugun instinctively drew back, although his face did not change. He studied this reaction for a few seconds before he spoke in a low, malicious voice.  
  
"I can see this is going to be a challenge. I love challenges."  
  
Vrumugun didn't like the sound of that.  
  
Xellos' behavior was confusing. What did he mean by a challenge...? More important, why was he attempting to talk to him? He was a subject, the experiment. Why would he try to talk to him? He guessed that maybe he was trying to confuse him...but there was still no real motive...after all, he was the subject, right? Why confuse him? Why discuss policies with someone whose opinion did not matter?   
  
Why was he trying to talk to him?  
  
While he still struggled to understand Xellos' words and behavior, the guards ushered him into the nearby room without much trouble.  
  
It was an empty room with blank walls, which made sense considering that battle would be taking place in here; neither side would have an advantage. Vrumugun's attention, however, was drawn immediately to the pale-blue figure on the other side of the room.  
  
He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and pants, more then Vrumugun who had the same pants, only in black, but was lacking the shirt. After the failure with his wings, Vrumugun never had the black shirt he had once worn returned. He guessed they had given him that shade of clothing as a stroke of irony, but then had guessed that maybe Zelgadis had the same shade and it was the standard color. It seemed like he was wrong in this regard.  
  
Zelgadis was shorter then he was but he was definitely stronger. Unlike Vrumugun, who never had need for physical ability, Zelgadis had some power held within his thin frame.  
  
Vrumugun hadn't seen his face since that first time, but the black holes were no less disturbing then they were before and he could not hide his initial response of fear and disgust. He felt somewhat guilty and embarassed before he remembered there was no way that Zelgadis could see his reaction anyway...  
  
He noticed at this point the fact that Zelgadis had a sword clutched in one hand, which was missing a finger.  
  
"Vrumugun?"  
  
The sudden word snapped him to attention, and Vrumugun automatically raised his line of vision to make non-existant eye contact. Seeing Zelgadis speak was also disconcerting to Vrumugun...to watch his skin move and change, the black stones moving along with him.  
  
"You are missing a finger...?" Vrumugun said the first thing that came to mind and felt exceedingly awkwards afterwards. Zelgadis paused and raised his free hand upwards, palm forward, holding it in Vrumugun's direction. Like his other hand, the ring finger had been removed, leaving only a raised circular area where it should have been.The hatred and bitterness that crossed his face was unmistakable.  
  
"Two fingers."  
  
After a short pause, Vrumugun shifted his weight slightly to the side, noticing that Zelgadis' face followed his motions. This prompted another slightly awkward question.  
  
"Can you...see me?"  
  
Zelgadis turned his face away for a moment, a flash of pain coming and going in an instant. "Not...the way you would think."  
  
"I think that's enought chatting, hmm?" A crackling voice came from somewhere above them and a quick perusal revealed the source to be a speaker set directly in the center of the ceiling. The voice was instantly familiar.   
  
Of course they'd be under observation...he couldn't see any windows...perhaps a camera hidden somewhere.  
  
"You may be wondering why 002 has a sword, 001. Don't worry, you're not supposed to _hurt_ eachother...necessarily...it's only a test after all..." The quiet and malicious amusement remained in his voice. "Nevertheless, you're just going to have to protect yourself, 001. I'd be very careful...if I recall, our dear 002 used to practice swordsmanship in his spare time..."  
  
Zelgadis narrowed his eyes as best he could, although Vrumugun did not know why. Another awkward pause ensued.  
  
He did not want to do this. Part of this was that Zelgadis was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend. The other part was more practical in the assumption that Zelgadis was probably going to win.  
  
However, it seemed there was no way of getting out of this, so he set his hands in place. Instantly energy began to accumulate between them and almost against his will he began to speak. He had learned originally when magic came to him that it came with words, which he guessed helped focus and control the magical energy in some way. "Freeze Arrow...".  
  
Zelgadis was working with his own magic on the other side of the room, its type unfamiliar to Vrumugun. The strange white energy encircled the blade of the sword and Zelgadis' soft voice came to him. "Astral Vine..."  
  
Vrumugun had never attempted to attack someone with his magic before, but the icy shard between his hands formed naturally, intended for this very purpose.   
  
With his sword softly glowing, Zelgadis crouched slightly, evidentally preparing himself for a rush.  
  
Vrumugun had never been in a fight before, much less one like this. He wasn't sure what to do and adrenaline was making it hard to think. With a dramatic flair, he released the icy shard, noticing with a slight note of surprise how it spread into separate darts as it left his hands. Zelgadis' new blindness apparently did not effect his sight into the magical plane, as he was able to dodge the incoming shards fairly well.  
  
_That must have been what he meant...that he could not see me physically, but somehow on the spiritual plane I must be visible...  
  
_One of the shards did connect with Zelgadis as he raised his arm to shield himself, the shard shattering against his skin. The force of it knocked him back slightly, and he gritted his teeth, hissing a sharp curse.   
  
Vrumugun was feeling panicked now...what else could he do...? That was the only spell he knew...  
  
Zelgadis, having recovered from the lone Freeze Arrow, shook his arm off quickly and launched himself towards Vrumugun, sword held in one hand.  
  
Vrumugun struggled to duck to one side as the first slash came towards him, shocked at how well his body responded. He had never been physically adept at anything before...  
  
Perhaps the demonic transformation had done more then change his shape...  
  
He found himself miraculously dodging each strike that came towards him, although at times he could feel the steel brushing against his skin. Each time it was more of a miracle that the edge did not find his flesh.  
  
Where had they gotten this sword in the first place? Maybe it was Zelgadis' a long time ago...why would they have kept it? Was this what they intended these experiments to be for the entire time? Glorified gladiators?  
  
Only a moment of distraction was enough to get Vrumugun a nick on his arm, and this returned his attetion to dodging. He couldn't afford to be distracted at the moment. From the reaction that flickered across Zelgadis' face when he felt the sword contact, he knew that he felt as conflicted about this battle as he did.  
  
_How am I doing this? How am I avoiding these blows? I cannot believe I am not dead yet...but I cannot keep running like this..._  
  
He needed a spell or something to give him some time to breath. He had to think of something...again words came, completely unbidden and unknown to him.  
  
"You who crosses between sky and earth..."  
  
Zelgadis paused in his attack at this point, sensing that a magical attack was on the way and backed off. Vrumugun let himself focus completely on what he was doing, feeling a surge of cold rush through his body, his tail lashing back and forth. As naturally as the spell came to him, so did the words.  
  
"Gently flowing water, gather in my hand and become my power...."  
  
Zelgadis was mumbling something to himself at this point, but Vrumugun was too busy focusing on his own magical ability at this point. So much power was coursing through him, far more then a simple Freeze Arrow demanded, and it was difficult to control, making him light-headed. Just when he felt the power flowing out of his control, he released it forward.  
  
"DEMONA CRYSTAL!"   
  
The ice that had become second nature to him ripped its way free from the ground underneath Zelgadis, rising to entrap him. At this point Zelgadis gestured towards the rapidly rising crystals, a red aura forming around his own hand.  
  
"Dil brand!"  
  
Vrumugun raised his arms to protect himself as a small explosion resulted from the spoken words, a wash of heat coming over him. The ice crystals that had intended to capture Zelgadis instead were in fragments on the floor. Zelgadis was free, if a bit singed. This did not seem to affect him however, as he turned his attention back to Vrumugun, who was desperatly trying to search for more of the same knowledge that had decided to disappear now.  
  
"Blam Blazer!"  
  
White energy surged around Zelgadis for a moment, lancing out towards his demonic opponent. Vrumugun darted out of the way in what seemed to be the nick of time, but then keeled over as sharp pain flowed into him regardless. Struggling to keep himself upright and stay focused on Zelgadis' next motion, he chided himself for forgetting that Zelgadis' attacks could also focus on the Astral Plane, independent of his physical body...  
  
While he was distracted, however, Zelgadis took the opportunity to move forward again, readying himself for what should be the final strike. Vrumugun, panicked, threw out whatever energy had collected in his short pause between spells, words leaping to his mouth.  
  
"Icicle Lance!"  
  
The hastily formed and directed spear grazed the chimera's chest, but did not halt his progress. Within moments Vrumugun was pinned against a wall, the sword pressing far too tightly against his throat.  
  
"Alright, that's enough." The crackling voice came again from the speaker. Zelgadis looked surprised for a moment, apparently having forgotten where he was, then released Vrumugun, who took a few deep breaths gratefully.  
  
"Sorry...got kind of carried away there..."  
  
Vrumugun touched his fingers to his neck, sure that they'd come back with blood, but fortunately he was uninjured. He glanced at Zelgadis, who was looking at the sword...or rather, the spiritual enamanations coming from the sword.  
  
"That is alright..."  
  
The voice returned. "Learned a lot this session...I'm afraid you're going to have to leave your sword in here, Zel. Wouldn't be wise to allow you to keep it." Again the quiet amusement.  
  
Vrumugun noted the trembling tension growing in Zelgadis' clenched hand as he turned and shouted at the speaker. "Who's going to make me? I'd like to see you come in here and take it!"  
  
"Thought you might do something like this." The voice denoted no surprise at all. Just the calm sense of someone who knew exactly what to do and expect. "I would highly suggest that you do drop the sword, Zelgadis..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you _did_ escape, where would you go? Do you think you could blend in with society again? Hide yourself and pretend that nothing was wrong? Have all your friends and family 'forget' what happened and accept you?" The malicious smile that had bothered Vrumugun before was almost audible in Xellos' voice. "Do you think that everything would go back to normal for you? To think...give up everything you have now, to be forsaken as a monster when you return back to normal society and to your life which previously meant nothing..."  
  
"Your logic is flawed." Zelgadis initial anger was lessening, but his determination was not. He still held onto the sword with frightening intensity. "Why is my life here any better? I'm just a slave to whatever sick things you want to put me through. Besides..." He paused for a moment. "I can always hold one of you hostage and make you change me back."  
  
Both Vrumugun and Zelgadis stared upwards at the speaker for a moment, waiting for a response. Gradually soft laughter became audible, growing in volume.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" Zelgadis shouted, his voice hoarse and angry. Vrumugun backed away in case he wanted to vent his anger on a nearby target. Vrumugun hadn't done anything wrong, but neither had the furniture in Zelgadis' room. "Answer me, #$^#it!"  
  
"You truly are foolish..." The laughter was still present in the sinister tones from the speaker. "I thought we explained before that the procedure was permanent...holding us hostage would accomplish nothing."  
  
Zelgadis was silent at this for a long time, his body shaking with some undecipherable emotion. He had his back to Vrumugun, so he couldn't see his expression, but he knew it wasn't a positive one.  
  
"There's nothing for you if you leave. If you stay here, there's the promise of more power, more control over your own abilities-"  
  
"What will happen to us when you're done?" Zelgadis' voice was still angry as he stared upwards at the speaker. "If we'll have no place in society like you said, then what'll happen to us when you're done with whatever experiments you have planned?"  
  
Another soft, humourless laugh. "That...is a secret."  
  
Zelgadis made a furious, indecipherable noise, clutching the sword tighter as he did so. His hand was trembling.  
  
"May I ask something...?" Vrumugun ventured forward, causing Zelgadis to turn in his direction in mild surprise.  
  
"What is it, little demon?" Vrumugun did not like the name nor the condescending tone. He cursed himself for breaking his mental promise against speaking to _them_, not sure what had possessed him to break his silence. Looking downwards, he struggled to find whatever words he had apparently wanted to say.  
  
"You are not going to free us. I know that already. But would it be too much to ask for some books?"  
  
The question seemed out of place and he could tell from Zelgadis' facial expression that it was the _last_ thing he would have expected. However, when Vrumugun looked over his previous life, as Zelgadis and Xellos' conversation had prompted him to do, that was the part he missed the most.  
  
"Books?" Xellos for once seemed as nonplussed as Zelgadis was.  
  
"Yes...the argument you two were having had no logical or satisfactory end, at least from our perspective..." The emotion was leaving his voice again. "However, I am willing to go back to my room without resistance if you would only supply us with some books. Surely they would not do any harm, and it does get boring at times..."  
  
Zelgadis continued staring at him with the best approximization of a confused expression he could make without his eyes. There was a pause as Xellos seemed to think it over.

"I am sure that Zelgadis would also want some books." Vrumugun felt that he should include him into the conversation, noting the confused expression on the chimera's face only intensifying. "Perhaps if we also had some time to talk together...not fight, but just talk...I think that would also be beneficial in the long run in terms of keeping us sane." Vrumugun was only slightly surprised at his own objectivity regarding himself and his companion. "I am sure that Zelgadis would agree with that as well."

"Interesting..." Xellos' voice for once lost the amused tone it usually had, instead taking on a more thoughtful slant. "I believe that could be arranged...if 002 would only release his sword of course..."

Vrumugun looked towards the chimera, who had turned away from him again, still holding onto his sword.

"Zelgadis, I think this is the best-"

The sound of the sword clattering against the floor cut him off. 

Not knowing what to say, he reluctantly walked towards the door to the room, glancing back at the speaker in the ceiling. Zelgadis remained where he was, apparently debating something inwardly. Vrumugun sighed, not sure if what he had done was right.

However, logically it was the only response that made sense.

The door opened and he left with the two guards quietly. He only glanced back once to see Zelgadis sitting in one of the corners of the room, the sword still lying in the center of the floor. 

His lack of emotion was frightening. 


End file.
